Dead to the world
by shipmyshipscandal
Summary: Post Closetgate...Olivia wakes up and decides she needs to make a drastic change to end things for good between her and Fitz Just an idea I am playing with...I have to write "morning pages" for my writing a novel class so I thought I would make a fanfic out of them...I am writing these when I first wake up...hence the "morning pages" so forgive my tired brain
1. Chapter 1

The bright sun was peeking through her window, the light promising a new day…hope. Olivia wanted to believe that today was a new day and she could start fresh, but instead she just felt despair. As she sat up in bed, she could feel the lingering fatigue from the night before. After she had left the christening, she had gone to the pool. She swam until her body couldn't take it anymore. She needed to block what had happened from her mind. Their tryst in the closet had been bittersweet. It was everything she needed and everything that was wrong… all wrapped into one. She loved him, but he hated her. She had betrayed his trust. How did she think he could ever love her after what she did?

She had hoped she could make him understand. She wanted to tell him that she was wrong. She should have told him what they wanted to do, but instead she had joined them. She was the worst of them all.

One thing was clear after their time together yesterday…He didn't want her anymore. She kept repeating it to herself, hoping that if she repeated it enough, her heart would believe it and let him go.

She stared at herself in the bedroom mirror. Who was this person? Olivia wasn't someone who rigged national elections, slept with married men, or covered up murders.

She was supposed to be one of the good guys…what did that even mean anymore?

She didn't recognize the person in the mirror. The person she saw staring back at her was a stranger…and she didn't like this person.

Something had to change…she needed a clean slate, to start over.

She knew it was risky and drastic, but there was only one thing that could be done and there was only one person who could do it. She had to ensure that he wouldn't come looking for her. She knew that even though he didn't love her, he would never stop looking for her. It would be a lifelong punishment to them both. He would constantly remind her of her mistake and she would remind him of her betrayal. They were emotionally destructive and she needed to end it.

Shakily, she picked up the phone and dialed the number. It had been so long she was actually surprised she remembered it. Her heart began to race as the phone rang…part of her prayed the phone would just keep on ringing.

After what felt like years, but was only moments, the ringing stopped…she could hear him breathing, but he didn't say anything.

For a moment she was transported to another time, and she was just a scared, little girl again. She felt like she was going to be sick.

She shook off the feeling and regained her composure, finally managing to get the words out… "Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Olivia" His voice was flat, emotionless. She hadn't expected much, but she was hoping for something…anything.

Her emotions were bubbling up inside of her and she had to take a deep breath to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape her. She wanted to hang up the phone, but she knew she had to do this.

"I need your help with something. Can we meet?"

Pause. "I will arrange for you to be picked up. Give me 2 hours" and the line went dead.

She stood in her room gripping the phone for several minutes after he hung up. What had she just done? Could she really leave Fitz behind? This wasn't going to be like before. If she went through with this, they were going to be over…forever.

"_Open. Your. Eyes" His soft baritone voice flooded over here. She slowly opened her eyes, locking eyes with him. His eyes were blue and steely and filled with desire. _

_He started placing feather light kisses along her jaw line, her neck, her breasts…painfully slow. He stopped as he hovered over her stomach, his hot breath on her cool, bare skin sending chills up her spine._

"_God, Fitz…don't stop"_

_A lazy grin spread across his face and he continued his slow research of every spot on her body. Finally he reached her core and her body was on fire. Each kiss was electric as her body hummed under his care. He licked her wet slit and slid his tongue inside her. _

"_Do you like that?" he asked as he pulled his tongue out and sucked her clit. _

_She managed to rasp out a weak "yes" as he delved his tongue deeper again and he didn't stop until he could feel her body shudder beneath him and feel her wetness on his face._

_He quickly removed his boxers and entered her. Though they had made love many times, his hardness and size always surprised her and a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth as he thrust himself deeper and deeper until they came together._

_They lay in bed together, tangled and sweaty beneath the sheets. She was exhausted and her eyes began to close. He pulled her closer to him and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. They both sighed…content and happy in this moment._

"_I love you with all of my heart Olivia Pope. I will never be over you"_

_She heard him just as she was falling asleep and she managed to get out an "I love you" before she nodded off_

The loud knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie…had it been 2 hours already? She jumped out of her bed and ran to the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Her face was red and splotchy like she had been crying…was I crying? She couldn't remember. How had the time gone by so fast? She looked at the clock again and was surprised. It had only been 30 minutes. She felt better knowing she hadn't spent 2 hours day dreaming and crying, but she wondered who it could be.

She smoothed her hair out and went to the front door. She gathered herself before peeping through hole. She pulled back in shock. Her heart began to race…He was the last person she had expected to see at her door.

She took a deep breath and opened the door…


	3. Chapter 3

She opened the door and mentally prepared herself for a fight.

"What do you want?" she wanted it to come out stronger than it did; her tone was more similar to a kitten than a lion.

Fitz looked horrible. Of course he was still gorgeous, he always was, but he looked…broken. She had broken him. Her heart hurt just looking at him as he continued to stare at her. She noticed Tom in the background and she gave him a small smile and nod of her head. She had always liked Tom. Tom managed a small smile back at her.

Fitz finally came through the door, momentarily pausing for a second as he passed her. It would have been imperceptible to anyone watching them, but she knew he had taken a moment to just breathe her in. For a fleeting second they were Fitz and his Livvie, and just as quickly it passed, and he moved away from her to sit on the couch.

She sat on the chair next to the couch and braced herself for what he was going to say. Maybe she should go first? She didn't know what to do, but she knew she should apologize, especially before she left for good.

"I'm sorry" Her voice was soft and weak, it barely sounded like her own

He looked up at her so intensely and with such fire in his eyes, it nearly scared her. She took a sharp intake of breath, waiting for his response.

"No. It is my turn to talk. You listen." His voice was heavy with sadness, but there was anger too. She just nodded her head, not wanting to upset him more in this moment.

"You betrayed me Liv. I thought we were a team. You knew how badly I wanted to win this election, but I wanted to win it on my own. I told you that I wanted to be different from my Father. My Father would have been the type to go along with Hollis Doyle and his plan. I do not want to be like my Father. I am _not_ my Father. And you" his voice cracked as he looked at her," You, of all people knew that and you betrayed me. I loved you with all of my heart. I gave you all my trust and you broke it. You broke me. You ruined me"

The pain was etched deeply into his face. What had she done? She had ruined him and she deserved the pain and the guilt. In that moment, she knew she was making the right decision by leaving this all behind. She had done so much damage, irreparable damage. He would never love her again. They were over. But, she had to tell him why she had done it. She owed him that much.

"I am sorry for my part in this. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want to be a part of it, but I gave in at the end because I thought you should be the president. You _deserved_ to be president. You are a great president. I regret what I did because I knew that it would ruin us. I will forever regret that day and I wish I could change it, but I can't. I loved you so much that I was willing to throw us away. I knew you would hate me when you found out. I ruined us. I ruined myself. I'm _ruined_." Her voice cracked at the end and the tears that had filled up her eyes threatened to fall.

"I don't hate you." His voice was so quiet, she wasn't sure she heard him.

They looked into each other's eyes and the tears she had held back finally fell.

In one stride, he was up and off the couch and pulling her into his arms.

He wrapped her into his arms as the sobs overtook her. He held her for a few minutes until they heard a soft knock at the door.

"That's Tom. I have to head back to the white house. Livvie, this isn't over. We have more to talk about"

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile as she wiped away her tears. She couldn't say anything so she just nodded her head yes. He brushed his lips against her forehead and took a deep breath before leaving her apartment.

As the door closed behind him, Olivia collapsed on the couch, her body racked with sobs.

_24 hours later_

Fitz needed to talk to her again. He needed to hear her voice. After their talk yesterday, his thoughts had been filled with her. He wanted her to know that he was still in love with her. He needed her to know that he was going to divorce Mellie. They could fix their relationship. They were worth a second chance. He picked up the phone to call her just as he heard a knock on the door of the oval office. With a sigh, he placed the phone down. "Come in" he called out.

Cyrus entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

"What can I do for you Cyrus" He was terse. Fitz was still angry with Cyrus about defiance and he was annoyed he had interrupted his call to Olivia.

"Sir, it's about Olivia. I …" Before Cyrus could finish his sentence, Fitz cut him off.

"Cyrus, I am not going to do this with you. I'm sure that you found out I went to see her yesterday. I don't care if it is reckless or stupid or whatever else you were going to say. I needed to see her. I have to see her. She is the love of my life. I know that things have been bad between her and me, but we are going to fix this. She and I are going to fix this. We are going to be together. I love her" Fitz felt a burden lift off of his shoulders. He had made his decision and this time he wasn't changing this mind.

"Sir, there was an accident" Cyrus' voice broke as he continued "Olivia was in an accident" Cyrus stopped and looked down at his hands. Fitz finally took in Cyrus' appearance. He looked disheveled and his face was red and puffy. Was Cyrus crying? Cyrus didn't cry.

Fitz's heart began to pound. He felt bile rise up in his throat. He was going to be sick, but he needed to hear Cyrus say it.

"Where is she Cyrus? What happened?" panic and fear evident in Fitz's voice

"Olivia was" he paused, barely able to get the words out, "she was killed in the accident"


	4. Chapter 4

**There seemed to be some confusion at the end of Chapter 3. Hopefully this chapter helps clear it up. Chapter 4 happens_ before_ the end of Chapter 3 when Cyrus tells Fitz about the accident...so this is a flashback of 24 hours...thanks! Reviews help!**

_24 hours earlier_

After Fitz left her apartment, Olivia let her emotions overtake her again and she threw herself on her couch and sobbed.

It wasn't long before she heard a knock on her door. Her heart leapt for a moment thinking that it might be Fitz again, but when she peered through the peephole, the man she saw was a stranger.

She wiped the tears from her face and opened the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She made sure her voice was clear and strong. She was back into professional Olivia Pope mode.

"Captain Ballard. You can call me Jake. I was asked to bring you in for a meeting. Are you ready to go?" He extended his hand for her to shake and she gave it a brief shake. He seemed nice enough. He was attractive, but not like Fitz. No one was like Fitz.

"Great. Thank you. Give me one minute?" She asked

"Take as long as you need" He said as he smiled at her.

She slipped on some shoes, grabbed her purse and phone and met him back at the door.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's do this" She said this more to herself than to him. Panic was slowing starting to creep in. Her heart was beating a little faster, and her palms were sweating.

"Keep it together Olivia" she muttered to herself as Jake escorted her down the elevator and into a black limousine parked in front of her building.

He opened the door for her and she sat climbed inside.

The darkness outside provided the perfect backdrop to this bizarre family reunion. The soft light in the limo gave Olivia some comfort because she could mask her emotions better in the dimly lit car.

"Dad" She kept her voice steady and authoritative. She blocked her emotions. When he had left her and her mother years ago, she had vowed to never let him hurt her again. She was not going to cry in front of him after all these years.

"Olivia. What can I help you with?" His voice was devoid of feeling, like a robot. Nothing had changed.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I need to disappear…for good"

"Is this because of the mess you have gotten yourself into with the President?"

There was a rapid increase in the tempo of her heart at his words. How could he know? She quickly covered up her shock and regained her composure. Her father had a way of knowing things. This was not the time to question it. Hadn't she chosen him for a reason? He was a powerful man. Of course he knew about her and Fitz.

"Yes, I need to disappear. But, it has to be done in a way that he won't come looking for me. I need to fake my death." Once the words left her mouth, a chill ran down her spine. That was the first time she was saying it out loud. She was going to fake her death. Even after she met with Fitz, she knew she still had to leave. They were always in this cycle of making up and breaking up. They just continued to hurt each other and she had to end things for good. She was thankful she had the chance to see him before she left though. It would make it easier leaving him knowing she was able to at least partially explain herself to him and say sorry.

"That can be arranged. I will have Captain Ballard assist you. He will provide you with all of the instructions necessary." He nodded in Jake's direction and Jake nodded in return. Jake had been so silent during the exchange between her and her father, she had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Also, my team has to know. I can't leave them in the dark on this."

"No, that is out of the question. If you really want to disappear, you can't tell anyone." Her father had responded with some irritation in his voice this time. At least he wasn't a complete robot.

"Well, either you help me or someone else does, but my team has to know. I am their gladiator. I can't just abandon them. They need to know the truth. Otherwise it might crush them, and I can't do that to them. I will be careful about it. My team is smart. They won't compromise the situation."

"Fine. Captain Ballard, please assist Ms. Pope with her needs. Good evening to you both"

And with that, Olivia and Jake were dismissed from her father's presence.

Olivia and Jake made their way back to Olivia's apartment in silence. When they reached the door, Olivia looked to Jake for the next move.

"Let's discuss this inside the apartment." Once they were safely inside the apartment, Jake began to instruct her on the plan.

"Pack what you want, but keep it light. It can't look like you were planning to go on a long trip. We will tell your associates to put out the story that you were taking a short trip, but they didn't know where you were going. We will make reservations for a hotel about 200 miles away. When we get to a deserted stretch of road, we will fake the car accident. I am going to need some of your blood to make this more believable. We have a body that we can put in the car that has been cleared of all indentifying parts. We have an extraction team that will meet us at the accident. They will take care of everything else." Olivia visibly shuddered at his reference to the body and he put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry. This person was not killed by us. We just happened to come into possession of the body. The car accident will result in your vehicle catching on fire. The body will be burned beyond recognition. We will spread some of your blood around the glass of the vehicle to ensure that any DNA tests that are done will show up as you. "

"Wow" Olivia was overwhelmed hearing the whole plan and she took a seat on the couch. Her hands were shaking violently and she felt as though she was going to be sick.

Jake sat next to her on the couch and put a hand on her leg and gave it light squeeze.

She felt herself moving into his touch, but she stopped herself. She knew she was just craving comfort. It wasn't about Jake. She just wanted to be held. She wanted Fitz."

"Can I get you a drink" Jake's voice broke Olivia from her thoughts and she muttered a weak "yes" as Jake left to get something from the kitchen.

4 hours and 3 glasses of wine later, Olivia was feeling more prepared. Liquid courage tended to do that for her. She had called an emergency meeting with her team at her apartment and explained to them what was happening.

Of course, Huck wanted to go with her, but she explained to him that it would be too suspicious. Abby was silent, Harrison was angry, and Quinn seemed to genuinely understand why she was leaving. She gave them a burner phone to use so that she could contact them if needed. They said their goodbyes and left.

Jake had stayed in the kitchen to give them all some privacy, but as soon as they left, he came back into the living room.

"Everything is set. Are you ready to go?"

Olivia looked around her apartment. Would this be the last time she saw it? It should be, but she couldn't force herself to look at it that way. Maybe one day, she would be back here. A lone tear escaped and made its way down her face.

"I'm sorry, but we should go now. Its midnight and we need to do this while it is dark out. Let's head out." His voice was soft and she appreciated his gentleness.

"Is taking care of damsels in distress part of your job description?" Olivia asked trying to lighten the mood for a moment.

"No" He replied softly. Olivia looked up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment and she blushed.

"Umm. Oh…I see. So you got stuck with this job for the day?"

"No…Olivia, _you_ are my job, always have been"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone. I know this is SUPER short, but I had it in my head and I wanted to get it out before I went to bed. I didn't do my morning pages today, but I will do them tomorrow! This is just a quick teaser...enjoy and thank you for the reviews. I have a toddler so sometimes things don't go my way when it comes to having time to write.**

"I'm your job?" Olivia looked at Jake and shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Your father asked me to keep you under surveillance and" Jake paused. He wanted to say more, but Olivia interrupted him before he could.

"So he doesn't speak to me for 20 years, but he has one of his goons keep an eye on me" Olivia was frustrated and emotional. She was in the process of faking her own death and she really didn't want to deal with her daddy issues right now. "I'm sorry. I take back the goon part. You were just doing your job. My father is…my father is…what are the words for him…I don't know, an asshole?" She smiled at Jake. She wanted him to know she wasn't mad at him. It wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I was just doing my job, but I understand if you are upset with me."

"No, no" she waved her hands in the air "It's not your fault at all. But, let's not talk about this anymore. We have a busy night ahead. "

Fitz was in shock. This was what shock felt like, wasn't it? He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't breathe. He should breathe, but he couldn't remember how. The love of his life was dead. Olivia was dead. He could feel the room start to spin and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy. This one is short, but I will write another after I put my little one to bed tonight.**

Fitz opened his eyes and stared into the faces of Cyrus and Tom.

"Sir, are you ok?" Tom asked helping Fitz up from the floor.

Fitz nodded his head, but couldn't speak. No he wasn't ok. Olivia was dead. How could he be ok?

"Thank god we didn't call an ambulance. How would that look to the public? The president can't breakdown over the death of a former aid" Cyrus started in immediately once he knew Fitz was ok. The emotional Cyrus was gone, quickly replaced by the normal political animal he was.

"CYRUS. SHUT UP. You know what Olivia is…was to me. You loved her too." Fitz shouted at Cyrus, causing Cy to stop his pacing and move to sitting on the couch. He buried his head is hands. Cyrus was good at using anger to hide his pain, but Fitz couldn't deal with Cyrus' pain right now. He needed to be with Olivia.

"Tom, I need you to find out how I can see her. I need to see her. I need to see her one more time." His voice broke as he spoke.

"Sir," Tom cleared his throat and took a deep breath "She was burned so badly that the body is…no longer recognizable. I'm sorry sir."

Fitz felt himself getting weak again. His breathing became ragged. He needed to get outside. He needed to feel close to her, so he left the oval (with Tom close behind) and went to the rose garden. This was their spot. He looked around at the roses and thought back to all of their secret meetings in this spot. This was the one place they could just be Liv and Fitz, even if it was for just a moment. It hit him like a ton of bricks that Olivia would never be in this place with him, ever again. She was gone and he was alone. He fell to his knees and cried.

* * *

The extraction went as planned. Or at least, that was what Jake said, so Olivia was pleased; As pleased as she could be in this moment. She had faked her own death and it seemed to have gone according to plan. That was something, she supposed. She was already feeling the weight of what she had done. The guilt gnawed at her from the moment they left her car behind on that dark road. She knew that when Fitz found out it would hurt him, but hadn't she already done the worst with defiance? Maybe this would finally set him free, set them both free. She didn't want to hurt him anymore, so this was it, this final act should end things and they could both be free. Or so she hoped. For a moment, she felt a wave of panic wash over her. Had she made the right choice? She reminded herself she did this because she had to do it. She wasn't a good person anymore. This was the right choice.

She looked over at Jake and smiled. If she had to go into hiding, it was nice not to be alone. He seemed…nice. He was quiet, but he had been very kind to her and she needed that.

"So…where to now?" she broke the silence that had settled over them after they left her car behind in flames.

"We can't move you out of the country for a few weeks. We need to wait until everything in the press dies down a little. Our team uses a small cabin in the woods a few hours out of DC that we are headed to."

"ok…thanks for doing this Jake. I mean, I know it's your job, but I appreciate the company." She smiled and laid her head back on the headrest. She was so tired all of a sudden. It had been a long night. She closed her eyes and fell asleep so quickly that she didn't hear Jake say "anything for you Olivia."


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't worry everyone...Olitz is always endgame in my mind!**

_1 Week Later_

Olivia was starting to get antsy. She had been cooped up in the cabin for days, and she needed something to do. Olivia was not the type of person who sat around a secluded cabin all day reading books. She was used to solving major crises…not twiddling her thumbs. With all the quiet, Olivia had plenty of time to think. Thinking always led to Fitz, and that made her sad and guilty. She also thought about Harrison, Abby, Quinn, and Huck back at the office. Did they have any cases? Did they need her? Did she make a mistake leaving? She hadn't spent much time thinking this through before she made her decision to leave. Her mind was in overdrive and she needed to calm it. She needed to get out of the cabin.

"I think I am going to take a walk Jake" She called out towards the back of the cabin.

The 3 bedroom cabin was sparely furnished, but it was comfortable, c lean, and fairly spacious. Jake had set up an office in one of the bedrooms and was often locked away in there.

"I have to go with you." He said as he came out of his makeshift office.

"It's ok… really. I promise to stay close. I'm a big girl." She smiled at him. Hoping he would just let her go on her own. She needed some space.

"Sorry, have to follow orders Olivia."

"Alright, let's go then." She responded brightly. If he had to go, she would make the best out of it.

"There is a trail around the back that heads up the hill. Let's do that."

"I was thinking of just walking to the river." Olivia responded. She wasn't in the mood for a hike.

"Oh, come on. It will be good for you"

"Fine…but it better not be hard." She called after him.

They walked in silence for 20 minutes up the trail. As the trail got steeper, Olivia realized she hadn't brought the right shoes.

"I should have packed better for this. I didn't realize faking my death included hiking. I'm not a hiker." Olivia was annoyed. Her relaxing walk had turned into a strenuous exercise. This was not what she had in mind.

Moments later, Olivia fell on a rock and twisted her ankle.

"Seriously! UGGH!" She cried out. Tears welled up in her eyes. It hurt really badly, and she was angry and emotional. She went outside to clear her head, not injure herself.

"Are you ok?" Jake knelt and looked at her ankle.

"No, I am NOT ok. What does it look like?" Olivia shouted at him.

"Hey, calm down. I will carry you back. I'm sorry." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and Olivia smiled back at him.

"Fine…still mad at you though" She said it with a smile, even though it hurt and she really wasn't entirely fine with it, buts he did appreciate that he was going to carry her back.

* * *

After icing her ankle and propping her up nicely on the couch, Jake and Olivia had eaten dinner and drank 2 bottles of wine. Jake insisted the wine would help with the pain, which it did.

"I can't even feel my ankle anymore." Olivia giggled as Jake filled her glass up again. This wasn't like her, she felt giddy and free. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Wine was always her thing, but it had been awhile since she had this much of it. It was nice to relax and forget about all of her baggage for a little while.

"I'm glad you like it. I made sure they stocked the place with your favorite wine."

Olivia was confused. "Wait, how do you know what my favorite wine is?"

Jake was silent. There was an awkward tension in the room.

Finally Olivia spoke up. "How long have you been watching me Jake?"

"8 years" He said quietly

"8…8 years." Olivia was in shock. "What does that mean? Why did my Father want you to watch me? I don't understand." Olivia was starting to feel uncomfortable and her wine buzz was fading fast.

"Calm down. Please don't get upset." Jake voice was calm and steady, but he seemed nervous.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I don't understand. Why did he have you watching me? How much did you see? How much do you know?" Olivia wanted to get up. She wanted to leave, but she had nowhere to go and she couldn't walk on her ankle now anyway.

Olivia buried her face in her hands and cried. She was confused and emotional. She missed Fitz. She missed her gladiators. She missed her life. Jake sat down next to her on the couch and put his arms around her shoulders. He started to rub her back in circles, the way Fitz used to do. Her body stiffened. Did he see Fitz do this to her? Olivia pulled away from him as much as she could in her current position.

"I think I made a mistake Jake. I need to go home. I need to go back." Olivia told him tersely.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Jake managed a weak smile at her. "I'm sorry Olivia."

"What do you mean? I want to go back. I made a mistake. We will say that it was all a misunderstanding. I need to leave here." Her voice had an edge to it. She was starting to feel anxious and her gut told her something was off with this situation.

"I can't let you leave here Olivia. You aren't going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz had spent the last 7 days lost in a bottle of scotch. He barely left the oval office except to change clothes, and he had been reamed out by Mellie more than once. He didn't care anymore though. So what if he wasn't acting like the president? He shouldn't even be the President. They had lied and cheated and killed to get him here, and then he had killed Verna to protect her, to protect all of them. This was their punishment.

He poured himself another glass of scotch, took a drink, and closed his eyes.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but soon enough, he heard Cyrus enter the room and slam the door.

"Sir, with all due respect, it's time for you to buck up and be the President of the United States of America." Cyrus shouted at him. "I have covered for you all week, but this can't go on. I can't keep making excuses for you."

"Cyrus…" Fitz started to tell him to leave him alone, but Cyrus raised and hand and stopped him. Cyrus' face was flushed red and Fitz could tell he was about to blow up, so he nodded his head and let Cyrus continue his rant.

"I miss her too. I loved her too. I need her too, ok? But, she wouldn't want us to stop being who we are. You owe it to her to be the man she _thought_ she put in office. Be the man she believed in enough that she sold her soul to the devil." Cyrus flopped unceremoniously down on the couch and closed his eyes. His rant had left him spent and his blood pressure was high.

Fitz stared at him, momentarily stunned by his impassioned speech. Cyrus had definitely sobered him up. He thought for a moment about what Olivia would want him to do. What would Olivia do if the situations were reversed? He knew exactly what Olivia Pope would do. He buzzed his secretary and told her to send Tom to see him in the oval office right away.

Moments later, Tom arrived and stood in front of his desk.

"Yes, sir"

"Tom, I need you to find out everything you can about the night that Olivia was in the car accident. I need to know when she left her apartment, where she was going, what she was wearing, who she spoke to, everything, every detail."

"Yes, sir"

Fitz felt better than he had felt all week. He was doing exactly what Olivia would have done.  
He got up and poured Cyrus a glass of scotch and took it over to him.

"I don't drink scotch Fitz."

"Today you do."

And with that Cyrus took the glass, raised his glass to Fitz, and tossed the dark liquid down this throat. It burned as it went down, but the pleasure he felt knowing he had finally broken through to Fitz, made it all worth it.

"Cyrus, I can still feel her"

Cyrus coughed a little. His throat really burned. "What do you mean Fitz?"

"Olivia and I…we connected on many levels. She is in my heart… and I still feel her there."

"Fitz, just because someone leaves this world, it doesn't mean they leave your heart."

"Poetic words Cy…but no, it's not that. I can feel her. I feel her energy. I don't know how to explain it. Our hearts are connected. If she were gone, I would have died too. But, I am here. So, if I am here, then she must be too."

"Fitz. This is a dangerous game to play with your heart. You are just going to hurt yourself more. She is gone Fitz."

"She is the love of my life Cy. If there is even a chance that the body in the car wasn't hers, I need to know. I owe her that. She would do the same for me and you know it."

Cyrus got up and poured them both a glass of scotch and handed one to Fitz.

"Well Fitz, looks like we are in for a long night. Cheers"

* * *

Olivia stared up at Jake. Had he just said she couldn't leave? She thought about her current situation and it wasn't good. She had a twisted ankle, she was in the middle of nowhere, and almost everyone thought she was dead. Not a good place to be at all.

She took a deep breath and mentally put on her Olivia Pope hat. What would Olivia Pope, crisis manager do in this moment?

"You're right Jake. Sorry, I don't need to leave. I am just really emotional today. I am in pain and I'm tired. I'm sure I will feel better in the morning." She put on her best fake smile and patted the couch next to her inviting him to take a seat next to her.

He seemed to buy her quick change of heart, and he sat down next to her.

"Olivia…" He started to talk but she cut him off

"Jake, really its fine. I'm fine"

"Let me say this." He turned to face her. "I have watched you for a long time. I know you and I know what you need. I can be here for you. I can help you. Let me help you. I feel like we…I feel like we could be what each other needs."

Alarm bells were going off in her head, but she needed to play this game. Her life was in Jake's hands…at least for now, and she needed him to feel like she trusted him, even if she didn't. There was something about the way he had spoken to her earlier that had scared her. He hadn't been angry or mean, but his tone was chilling. She should have known that anyone who worked for her father was a dangerous person. How could she have been so stupid to put herself in this situation? She needed to figure out how to escape, but until then she had to throw Jake off so he let down his guard a little.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Olivia leaned in and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia felt her insides turn as her lips touched Jake's lips, but she pretended she enjoyed the kiss.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I am so tired. Do you mind if we go to bed?"

He seemed dazed by the kiss and just nodded his head.

"Could you pick me up? I don't think I can walk." Olivia did her best damsel in distress voice and Jake ate it up.

"Of course" He was grinning from ear to ear as he lifted her up and took her to her room.

* * *

The following morning, Tom entered the Oval Office to brief Fitz on his initial investigation into Olivia's accident.

"Sir, I have the information you asked for." Tom handed Fitz an envelope filled with pictures from the surveillance cameras around Liv's apartment.

"Who is this guy?" Fitz asked as he pulled out a picture of Jake and Olivia leaving the apartment.

"He was seen leaving her place with her around midnight on the evening of the accident. They both got into the car, but only one body was found. We can't quite make out his face in any of the pictures, so we can't id him right now. We also saw her associates leaving the apartment shortly before Ms. Pope left with this guy. It seems suspicious that all four of her associates came to see her late at night right before she left town. I looked closely at the report from the accident. Something seems off about the whole thing sir. Ms. Pope left her apartment with luggage, but they didn't have any luggage listed on the items retrieved from the accident. The only thing linking Olivia to the accident that night is the car itself and trace amounts of her blood found at the scene. I think you were right to look into this."

"Thank you Tom. You can go. Keep digging on this."

Fitz sat back in his chair and stared at the photo of Olivia and the mystery man. Was she seeing someone else? Fitz's mind was all over the place. He knew what his next step was now. He needed to speak with her people at OPA. He buzzed his secretary.

"Louise, tell Tom & Hal I need to be ready to roll in 10 minutes."

* * *

The next morning, Jake and Olivia were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Her ankle was still hurting, but she could hobble around better now.

As they finished up breakfast, Olivia decided that she needed to move forward with her plan. Jake seemed happy today…probably because she had let him sleep in the same bed as her last night. She didn't do anything with him, but he seemed content just to be close to her. Honestly, it freaked her out and she hadn't slept well, but she knew it was part of her plan and it had to be done.

"Hey Jake… Would you mind if I borrowed that burner phone, so I can check in with Huck and see how things are going at OPA?"

Before he could respond she continued. "I just feel bad because I just left them so suddenly. They might need help with a case. I will keep it short and you can listen to the call if that makes you feel better." She smiled brightly at him and put her hand on his arm. "Please" she added in a soft, sexy voice.

"Ok…sure. But keep it quick." Begrudgingly, he left the room to get her the burner phone.

Inside she was doing cartwheels, but she kept her voice calm and steady.

"Great. Thanks Jake"

Moments later he returned with the burner phone.

"Try to keep it less than 3 minutes. "

"Got it. Thanks!" Olivia wanted to yank the phone out of his hands, but she forced herself to remain calm and waited for him to hand it to her.

Huck picked up on the first ring. Olivia's emotions threatened to take over and she wanted to cry. Keep it together Liv, she thought to herself. She forced herself to take a deep breath and keep her voice steady.

"Hi Huck. It's me. "  
"Olivia?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" She chuckled a little bit and she could tell Huck was smiling on the other end.

"I just wanted to check in with you all. Any new cases?"

"We are doing fine Liv. How are you? We miss you."

"Well, I am glad to hear it is going well there. I will keep checking in to see how you all are doing from time to time. By the way, I think you would love it here. I am in the mountains about 3 hours north of DC. There was the nicest diner about 10 miles from here. They had apple pie, and I know how much you love apple pie. "

Jake motioned for her to wrap it up.

"Ok, tell everyone I said hi. Miss you guys too."

Olivia ended the call and handed the phone back to Jake. Silently, she prayed that Huck had gotten her message.

Huck walked into the conference room where Abby, Quinn, and Harrison were sitting.

"Olivia just called."

"What?" The three of them said in unison

"What did she say?" asked Quinn

"Is she ok?" asked Harrison

"Does she feel guilty about what she did?" asked Abby, clearly still angry about Olivia's choice to run off and fake her death.

Huck sat down in the chair and didn't say anything for a moment. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"What is he doing?" Abby asked Quinn.

"He's thinking. Leave him alone." Quinn whispered to Abby.

The three of them sat there staring at him for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"I hate apple pie." Huck stated quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Harrison responded.

"Is he losing it again?" Abby asked Quinn.

"Quiet…both of you. Let him talk." Quinn shot them both annoyed looks. "Huck, go on. "

"She said the diner down the road had apple pie and that I would love it. I hate apple pie. She knows that because she bought me apple pie once and I wouldn't eat it. She was trying to tell us something. She wanted us to know where she is, but she can't come out and say it. She was trying to give me clues to her location. Something is wrong. She needs us."

"What do you need us to do?" Harrison asked him jumping out of his chair.

"Quinn, start scoping out mountainous areas 3 hours north of here. Keep an eye out for a diner that specializes in apple pie. Harrison, get us a car. Abby, get your gun. I think I need to go see someone."

Harrison gave Huck a look.

"Who are you going to see?" he asked

"I need to see the President."

Just as Huck said this, 3 secret service agents entered the room. Moments later, Fitz entered the room and was the first to speak.

"Tell me what you know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is a short chapter...more of tease really...just wanted to get something up this morning. I had a 6 hour writing class yesterday, so I depleted all creativity yesterday. Hoping to have some more time to write later. Thank you for all of the reviews. Happy Sunday!**

Jake and Olivia sat in the living room. She pretended to be engrossed in the book she was reading, but she could tell he was watching her and it made her uncomfortable. Silently, she said a prayer that Huck had figured out she was in trouble.

She looked up and caught his eye. "How are you doing over there?" She asked casually. She was doing her best to keep the mood light after her phone call. Her call had left him moody and quiet, which she knew was not good in this situation.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine. Just thinking." His voice was flat, emotionless. She knew that tone, it was just like her father's.

She thought for a moment. This could go either way, but she was curious, so she continued.

"Care to share what's going on in that brain of yours? I can hear you thinking from all the way over here." She smiled, hoping to lighten his mood.

"I am wondering how long it takes for your people to come get you after your call today. Since you practically gave them directions, I'm sure it will be soon. I really wish you hadn't done that _Livvie_. I was hoping we could do this the easy way." His tone never changed. He was cold, calm, and terrifying.

Fitz was the only person that called her Livvie. Had he listened to them together? Her heart rate sped up and her breathing quickened. She had played her cards, but she hadn't played them right. What was she going to do now? Before her brain could process her next step, he jumped up and moved towards her.

Olivia felt a wave of panic rush over her and then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wanted to get a little bit out today...I hope to have more up tomorrow. TONIGHT SCANDAL IS BACK! SO EXCITED!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

Fitz stood staring at the OPA team waiting for an answer to his question.

Huck, Quinn, Abby, and Harrison exchanged quick glances silently communicating with their eyes. They all knew they couldn't give away that Olivia had faked her death, but they were probably better off with the help of the President if they wanted to find her quickly. Huck would be the one to control the narrative, so he spoke up first.

"Mr. President…" Huck looked down and shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't exactly a people person and having the President stare you down was intimidating. "We believe that Olivia is in trouble. We received a cryptic call from her earlier today, and we believe she is being held captive in the mountains."

Fitz's demeanor changed after hearing Huck say Olivia was alive. His shoulders slumped and emotions flashed quickly across his face…joy, sadness, fear, hope. "She's alive" He whispered it, as if he feared that if he said it too loud, it wouldn't be real.

Fitz covered his face with his hands and the OPA team exchanged more quick glances.

"Is he crying?"Abby whispered to Quinn

"Quiet" Quinn whispered back to Abby

Moments later, Fitz composed himself and he was once again the strong, powerful leader of the free world.

"Huck, all the white house resources are at your disposal. Tom will be your White House liaison. I need...want to be briefed _hourly_ on the search for Liv..Oli…Ms. Pope." Fitz seemed flustered at the end, and his words confirmed to everyone in the room that he loved Olivia…even Abby seemed to believe he was a man truly in love.

"Yes, sir" Huck responded and the rest of the team nodded in unison.

Fitz gave everyone a small, goodbye nod and turned and left as swiftly as he had arrived.

"Shit just got real." Harrison muttered to himself as the team all quickly went to work on finding Olivia.


End file.
